You and Me
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: AU. Peeta's POV. one shot: overjoyed that it was time he was finally able to get out, becomes a disappointment as time was running out.


You and Me

Too much time on my hands; my cheeks are aching from all the smiles and mingling I'm giving out. When will this party end?

The people here are too much for sight. It's either too much glitter, too much neon, too much length. I've said enough apologies to those silks gowns I've stepped on.

I look at my pocket watch and felt relief wash over me. I can finally get out of here in just a few minutes. As that over joy came, it quickly slips away when my eyes landed to a vision of fire. Well her dress was, Red yet changing in different hues. But that wasn't what made her the apple of my eyes.

There was something about her that I couldn't explain. Maybe the way she held up her chin. The way she moves in grace or her eyes that suggested her strength. Whatever it is, it's captivating.

As soon as I gather up my senses, it quickly went back to time. I check my watch and had never felt time ticking too fast. Isn't it ironic when just a few seconds ago I wanted it to go faster?

With a sigh, I went towards her. She was alone and doesn't seem to be in company of anybody. I face her and she gave me the honor to have the attention of those eyes.

I was about to speak, my mouth was ready to open, yet no words came out. How odd it is when I knew I was good with charisma. I tried again, and a faint 'Hi' came out. Her gaze held me steady, an arch going up from her left brow.

With another sigh, I composed myself. Her gaze declares that she was alert of me. I didn't want that.

"My name is Peeta" I said holding my hand out to her. She looks at it for a minute and then back at me. She never held out her hand as she replies.

"Katniss"

As the awkward silence envelopes us, I can sense the ticking of the clock, as it seemed alive in my veins. I knew that I had to go. But not yet, not till I've known her.

As I felt her impatience, I couldn't think of what to ask her. Dance? It didn't seem right. Eat? That's out of the options, so instead…

"Want to join me by the Balcony?" her gaze went from me to the vacant balcony. She gazes at the socialites for a second before returning to the balcony and then me. She nods "Yes"

As we got to the balcony, I rested my arms on the top of the railings made of pure granite. She stood beside me, her hands on it instead. Both of us gaze at the night sky. Relax at the cool midnight breeze.

From the twinkling above, I noticed the twinkle on her dress. I looked at it long enough for her to notice. She faced it to me and told me what it was.

"A Mockingjay pin. It's a token from a friend" for the first time I saw a small smile on her lips. It got me interested.

"Must be very important" I said, my own lips forming a smile. She turns to me, smile gone. Only the light happiness emitting from her eyes told me I didn't make a wrong move.

"Very" her smile formed again, only bigger this time. After a couple more of small talks, it became very ease, the atmosphere around us.

She wasn't much of a talker so I did what I could to entertain her. Talking about the midnight sky, as it showed us its beauty. Or something about the Mockingjay pin she owned, and her hobbies from archery. Then our conversation went into my interest in painting and baking that turn into cakes and bread and I can see the little hint of craving in her eyes. I chuckled.

"Want to see the buffet?" I didn't need her permission since she didn't really move away when I held her hand. We move swiftly through the crowd. When we got to the Buffet area, she had a smile when she stated she wanted a piece of everything.

I laugh a bit when she couldn't get enough of one of the pastries and ended up not completing her goal. She gave me a playful glare at first that made me shut up, but it didn't get me to stop smiling though.

Then I heard the Clock. I was well passed my time. I should be going, but I haven't danced with her yet. Somehow she read my thoughts and took my hand.

"Dance?" she said, giving me a soft tug. My eyes grew wide and my mind completely left its worries.

"You and Me?" it was a stupid question, but she answered with a smile of her own.

"You and Me" she pulls me into the middle. I wasn't much of a dancer actually, and it was evident in her too. Yet that didn't stop us. We twirled and swayed to the music while laughing at our own petty skills. The other visitors weren't a bother to us. It was just like it was only us. Me and her. It's like the others were faraway. Far out of reach.

As things were beginning to go well, I heard that too good voice of someone familiar.

"Peeta, It's time to go" A certain someone called out "You have schedules early tomorrow!"

Our dancing stopped and we both look at the lady in a rather frilly vision of pink.

I sighed, as I felt her let go. I look up one last time at her with a small dissatisfied smile.

"We'll meet again…" she assured.

"Yeah…you and me?" I asked once again. She smiles and replies.

"You and Me"

* * *

><p>Just tried it for starters, does it look ok? I need opinions on this please! Reviews!<p> 


End file.
